For reducing device feature sizes, current techniques generally employ Damascene processes for forming an interconnect structure. A conventional process of manufacturing an interconnect structure may include the steps of first forming an opening in a dielectric layer on a substrate, and then depositing a barrier layer and a seed layer on the surface of the dielectric layer and on the surface of the opening. Thereafter, a metal layer is deposited using an electroplating process to fill the opening and to cover the seed layer on the dielectric layer, and then a planarization process is performed on the deposited metal layer.